1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to binoculars, a telescope, or the like, having a removable strap.
2. Background Art
With binoculars, the strap is of significant importance since, for example at sea or while hunting, the binoculars are, as a rule, carried hanging from the strap and picked up only as required for observation purposes.
In certain situations it is also desirable, however, to remove the strap from the binoculars, even if only to exchange the strap.
Known techniques for connecting straps to binoculars are either complex, expensive, awkward in their operation, or they have an unsatisfactory design.
Based on this, the invention has as its object to further develop the fastening means of the strap on optical devices in such a way that a reliable and simultaneously easy to manage configuration is achieved along with an appealing design.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that a coupling is disposed on the binocular casing, and a coupling pin that cooperates with the coupling is disposed at the end of the strap, wherein the coupling pin incorporates an inherently elastic locking tab that projects hook-like from the plane of the coupling pin surface, the coupling has a longitudinal recess to receive the locking tab under elastic deformation of the same, wherein, when the locking tab is inserted into the longitudinal recess, the locking tab locks behind a coupling projection, and wherein the longitudinal recess is open toward the outside and a swivel-mounted release key is disposed there in such a way that, by pushing the release key from outside in, the locking tab is pushed inward and moved out of engagement with the coupling projection.
A coupling arrangement of this type can be integrated into the casing of an optical device, such as, e.g., a pair of binoculars, easily and with an appealing design, it can be implemented inexpensively by means of a plastics production technique, and permits a simple operation that does not require much explanation and is practically self-evident.
In a further development of the invention, provision is made for the release key to be connected integral and inherently elastic to a release mechanism that is supported on the casing, i.e., the implementation takes place with a single extruded plastic element.
From a production point of view, it is equally advantageous to design the locking tab integral with the coupling pin.
The coupling pin may, in a manner known per se, have a deflection means for the strap.
The release key may advantageously have actuation ribs on its outside to ensure a good grip.
To achieve an appealing design, the coupling may be disposed in a recess of the casing and fastened there by means of a holding spur and a locking wedge.
The invention will be described in more detail below based on a preferred embodiment in conjunction with the drawing.